


Mercy

by queseyo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseyo/pseuds/queseyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, I was a merciful deity. But that was long ago, when four children innocently played and I pitied the Knight of their session.</p>
<p>Skaia has seen many humans and non-humans play its game. And it cannot help but pity the four kids that entered, innocent just like every other player, its death trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Skaia's point of view. In which, everyone has either given into the game and died and Dave is the only one left. And he cannot stand it anymore.

        Tick tock, Strider, tick tock. Your time is running out. Ironic, isn’t it? The Knight of Time running out of the essence that he controls. Do you feel their deaths? Can you see their blood on your hands? Can you feel their last moments as you watch them die? Tick tock, Knight, tick tock.

         Are you even listening? Or is your heart frozen to stone? Tick tock, Dave, tick tock. Now turn it back. Turn back time and try, try  _oh so damn hard_ , to save all of them. Try to save John, Jade, Rose, Karkat, Terezi, Bro, Dirk, Roxy and everyone else.

         Oh, how could I forget? Try to save yourself. But you’ll fail, you know you will, right Knight? Knights are doomed to fail. So you will never be able to save them. You will fail and never be able to restart.

         Doomed. Poor doomed child. But still, even after restarting so many times, you will go back. It is in your nature to try and save them. How stupid, Strider. It is pathetic of you, Dave. Ridiculous even.

         Are you loosing your mind yet? No? Well, I pity you. It will happen eventually. Poor Knight, poor, poor Knight of Time. I wish you luck on your endless quest. Good luck trying to survive the loops. Good luck, Knight of Time, for you will need it. Now swipe, Strider, swipe the turntables and don't look back.  _Don’t even blink._

         Oh, I forgot to ask you, Dave. Do you remember what it was like to be human? Do you remember what you were before all of this happened? I know I do. Do you remember how you were a stupid and naïve child, just playing a ridiculously stupid ‘game’? But eventually, all of you figured it out. It’s not just a game. It never was just a game. It is a death sentence.

         Hurry up, Knight of Time. You’re hesitating, why is that? Your own timeline is going to run out. You’re shaking, you’re not moving. Why are you tearing at your hair? Why are you screaming at the sky? Knight…what are you doing? Move. MOVE! Don’t just stand there! At least TRY to save them, you useless child. Knight, Knight, why are you holding that sword? Knight, you have a mission at hand. Go on, try, just one last time. Try to save your friends. Give yourself one last chance.

         Knight, oh sweet Knight, why are you bleeding? Knight, stop it. Knight, turn back time. Knight, stop. STOP. NOW. Knight…live. You are their only hope. LIVE! NOW!

         The Knight of Time is smiling at me. His eyes are closed and he is smiling at me. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he is happier like this. Yes, I believe he is happier in death than with me taunting him. Rest, Knight of Time. Rest and go live on with your friends. Be free.

         His death was neither just nor heroic but a mercy killing. I could not stand it anymore. When he plunged the sword, I didn’t hesitate, and allowed him to die.

         I didn’t mean to cause such young children such pain, but that is my nature. It is the nature of the game. It is who I am. I can try and apologize for what I’ve done, but also I cannot. Because, later on in the future, another group will find me, and they—just like all of you believed—that this is just a game. And they will play.

         And I will be forced to watch them go insane. Oh, what a cruel and merciless god I am.

         Once, I was a merciful deity. But that was long ago, when four children innocently played and I pitied the Knight of their session. I did not give him either option of death. I allowed him to die slowly, but that was my gift to him. He did not deserve either death, so I gave him one that I thought I would never use again, the mercy kill.

     

And he accepted my gift with gratitude.

 


End file.
